Sacrificio
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: bien en este one shot Alfa va ser elegida para un sacrificio, sera la muerte para ella descubranlo en esta nueva historia


Sacrificio

Hola amigos en este fic el clan sombra tiene que dar una vida como ofrenda para su diosa y Alfa es la elegida para ese sacrificio, que pasara, será el final para ella nadie lo sabe

Era una mañana tranquila para la banda de Shane cuando de repente un ruido los distrajo de todo lo que estaban haciendo, cuando salieron a revisar que era se sorprendieron tanto y también se asustaron porque a quienes vieron haya afuera eran el clan sombra y el líder del clan sombra se acercó a Alfa y le dijo

Líder: "tienes que venir con nosotros"

Alfa: "¿Por qué?"

Líder: "no hay tiempo para explicar"

Alfa: "está bien, voy en un segundo"

Ella fue a decirles a sus amigos que se tenía que ir un tiempo

Alfa: oigan, chicos voy a tener que irme un rato

Eli: ¿para qué?

Alfa: no lo sé, no me quieren decir

Eli: ¿puedo ir contigo?

Alfa: no lo sé, si quieres pregunta

Eli: bien, voy a preguntar

Eli se colocó su sombra ductor y se fue a hablar con el líder del clan sombra

Eli: disculpe, ¿podría ir con ustedes?

Líder: "me temo que eso no será posible"

Eli: ¿Por qué?

Líder: "esto son asuntos privados del clan sombra"

Eli: de acuerdo

Alfa: "y si son asuntos del clan sombra que hago yo ahí"

Líder: "tú eres parte del clan sombra aunque ya no estés con nosotros"

Alfa: está bien

Líder: "vámonos de aquí"

Y el clan sombra desapareció junto con Alfa sin dejar rastro

Eli: esto no pinta bien

Kord: ¿Qué estás pensando?

Eli: no mucho solo me están surgiendo algunas dudas en mi cabeza, ¿Por qué el clan sombra no quiere que sepamos lo que van a hacer? ¿Eso podría afectar a BajoTerra?

Trixie: tranquilízate, seguro solo es una reunión suya

Kord: Trixie tiene razón no ha de ser nada grave

Pronto: o podría ser una clase de ritual sagrado

Eli: tienes razón Pronto

Pronto: Pronto siempre tiene razón

Eli: será mejor que vaya a investigar qué es lo que pasa

Kord: ¡que! Te dijeron que no podías ir

Eli: si, es por eso que tengo que investigar que pasa

Entonces Eli fue por su mecabestia y salió con rumbo al territorio del clan sombra y cuando llego se puso su sombra ductor y escucho lo que estaban diciendo, esto fue lo que escucho

Líder: "has sido elegida"

Alfa: "¿para qué?"

Líder: "para el ritual del sacrificio"

Alfa: "¡que!"

Líder: "así es, te daremos como ofrenda para la diosa"

Alfa: "pero"

Líder: "sin peros, fuste elegida para mantener el orden natural de esta tierra"

Alfa: "pero, ¿porque necesariamente tengo que ser yo?"

Líder: "porque tú eres la más joven de todos nosotros"

Ella simplemente se quedó callada y siguió escuchando al líder del clan sombra

Líder: "y ahora vete a preparar para el ritual"

Ella simplemente obedeció y su fue a meditar para poder estar preparada para lo que sucedería a continuación pero su conciencia no la dejaba, las dudas la rodeaban y no dejaba de hacerse esta pregunta

Alfa: ¿Qué le diré a Eli?

Mientras con Eli, las dudas también lo estaban hundiendo y no dejaba de preguntarse

Eli: ¿Qué pasara con Alfa?

Y sin pensarlo el ritual comenzó había una mesa de piedra sobre la cual Alfa tenía que acostarse para poder ponerle fin a su vida, todo estaba a punto de acabar para Alfa hasta que una voz salió de la nada diciendo

Voz: deténganse

Líder: "¿Quién eres?"

Voz: Shane, Eli Shane

Líder: "¿a qué viniste aquí?"

Eli: vine a detenerlos de que maten a Alfa

Alfa: Eli, tienes idea en lo que te has metido

Eli: si, y no me importan las consecuencias en tanto tu estés a salvo

Líder: "enserio ella significa tanto para ti"

Eli: por supuesto que sí, yo sin ella no viviría

Líder: "que son ustedes dos"

Alfa: "él es mi novio"

Líder: "Shane, lo que dice ella es cierto"

Eli: claro que sí, ella y yo somos novios

Líder: "Alfa, ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?"

Alfa: "no sé qué signifique eso"

Líder: "si nos lo hubieras dicho antes no te hubiéramos tratado de sacrificar"

Alfa: "¿porque?"

Líder: "no podemos sacrificar a alguien que este enamorado"

Alfa: "¿Por qué?"

Líder: "porque la diosa a la que le íbamos a darte de ofrenda es la diosa del amor y de la naturaleza y si sacrificábamos a alguien que estuviera casado o enamorado hubiera causado la destrucción de todo BajoTerra"

Alfa: "entonces eso significa que ya estoy libre"

Líder: "así es"

Alfa: "gracias"

Ella se bajó de la mesa en donde estaba y cuando apenas estaba empezando a caminar Eli salió corriendo desde el lugar en donde estaba, cuando llego, la abrazo y le dio un beso en la boca tan intenso y tan apasionado que parecía que habían librado la muerte.

_**Bien amigos de fanfiction este es mi primer one shot espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en otro fic. **_

_**FIN.**_


End file.
